


Bifur & Ori

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori asks some questions and Bifur and he bond one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bifur & Ori

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sir_Nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Nemo/gifts).



> For a prompt, to use some not-so-often used characters.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=3921218#t3921218

“Does it hurt?”

Bifur looked up at the voice, startled. Most of the company tended to ignore him, or spoke to him through his cousins, as if he were unable to understand them. He gave Ori a long look and shrugged.

It didn’t, not anymore. Only on bad days. The days Bofur and Bombur had to team up to get him out of another bad situation.

The younger dwarf nodded at his answer and turned back to his book, the notebook he brought everywhere. Documenting their journey, he’d said.

“I heard about it of course, Nori mentioned you in one of his stories when I was younger. Never thought I would ever get to meet great warriors like you, or Dwalin. Well, we’re related to Dwalin and Balin of course, but distantly, our families were never close.” He shut his book and turned back to Bifur, fiddling with his mittens.

“Never thought I’d go on a quest either, come to think of it. Still surprised Dori didn’t keel over at the thought.” He gave a small laugh.

Bifur gave a small and, he hoped, encouraging smile. He wasn’t all that fond of the idea that gentle souls such as Bilbo Baggins and Ori were here, but the Halfling had proven himself, he just hoped that the young dwarf across him didn’t have to lose his innocence. A foolish hope, but he had seen too much devastation in his life, he longed for a day where their youngers didn’t have to fight for their, and their fellows, lives.

That evening he listened as Ori spoke, nearly as good at telling tales as his cousin, though these were probably based more in fact and history books than made up at the spot, giving in the occasional humming and gestures that Ori seemed to pick up rather quickly.

As night fell, he was happy that he could lift the burden of at least one of his travel companions for a time, the road ahead of them was still long and fraught with bad things, no matter what their burglar thought.


End file.
